Yuki Neko
OC's First Name/Second Name (name written in Japanese, Romaji name) Background Yuki Neko was born in the Narutoniverse, her mother being Sakura and father being Sasuke Uchiha. Because of how strong she was when she was born, her parents decided to seal the 20 tailed condom inside her thus creating a monster who everyone hated. She was so strong that she killed one of the Hyuuga clan members at the age of 2 and took one of their eyes, that’s why she now has both- the sharingan and the byakugan. She was later on kidnapped at the age of 5 by Voldemort who abused her mentally and physically. At the age of 10 she killed all members of Voldemort’s army and run away to the world of HunterXHunter by the power of her magical wand which she stole from Voldemort. She then took on the Hunter exam and instantly fell in love with Hisoka who couldn’t take his eyes off her. After the exam she had a one night stand with Killua-which Hisoka forgave her- and decided to come back to the Narutoniverse where everyone heard of her great deeds and thought of her as their saviour. However after 2 years of peace (when she turned 13) the fire nation attacked with their army of titans and so she had to go there and save the entire world only to be rewarded with gaara, levi and neji falling in love with her. Yes, yes, I know the story is really over the top however in my eyes it shines with gold XD Personality This is where you will write about your OC's personal traits, such as attitude towards other characters, way of thinking, likings and personal opinions Appearance Yuki has long blonde hair and multi-coloured eyes due to the sharingan and byakugan and cat ears and tail that she got when she was little due to unknown reasons. She is really tall and skinny with F cup in breasts and wide hips. She has pale skin and wears a pink Lolita dress with a little pocket where she keeps her wand. Her blood has the ability of bringing people back to life and she is immortal all due to the beast sealed inside her. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT